


[Assassin's Creed3]救命我变成帽子了【补档】

by Tapesort



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapesort/pseuds/Tapesort
Summary: 因为一些不可抗力，康纳变成了父亲的帽子。部分屏蔽补档处





	1. 25

“这小子对你可真是死心塌地。”

希基耸肩看着脸已经黑成锅底的海尔森，不过好在医生的检查结果表示康纳除了吸进去了太多浓烟没有其他什么问题，不然也许在与英军交涉这件事情上海尔森甚至会直接掀桌走人——希基甚至觉得还挺能理解的，他不像查尔斯那样怀有信仰热情和个人崇拜，海尔森之前做的事情在他看来无非是在培养下一个团长继承人，而英军的小动作差点埋葬了这点希望。  
　  
　  
　  
到了晚上，病房内只剩下了两个人，大团长挥退了所有手下，而康纳额头垫着湿毛巾，被火熏烤后的脸颊还在发红。

“父——肯威大师。”

“没有其他想说的吗，康纳？”

海尔森的面色很平静，但这助长了康纳心里的不安，他刚一醒来就发现自己不仅还活着，而且父亲就坐在他的病床旁边，就像梦一样。

“对不起。”

康纳垂下脑袋，既然海尔森现在在这里，那么也就意味着他那时看到的不是幻觉，所以他此前所做的那些，不仅毫无作用，还可能给海尔森引来了更大的麻烦。

“你总是记不住教训，信任我有那么难吗？不能事先和我商量一下？”

康纳的头埋得更深了，他几乎快要忍不住把自己缩成一团。

“奥斯顿招认了所有，当然我们用了点特殊手段，无论背后的人是谁——很明显他打错算盘了，那点小矛盾还不足以动摇英军与我们的合作，除非他们老大能亲自出面拿出更大的筹码——显然他做不到。”

康纳抬起头来愣愣地盯着海尔森，眼睛里的惊讶被放大。

“比起这个，你更让我失望。”

海尔森看着面前的年轻人以肉眼可见的速度低沉了下去，他捏住康纳的下巴让他被迫昂起头来，欺身而上擒住印第安青年的嘴唇，两片原本应该饱满而富有弹性的唇瓣因为缺水而有些干裂，海尔森多花了点耐心来润湿它们。

康纳仍然有些不知所措，但刚才的对话很明显削去了他任何反抗的意念，他顺从地任由父亲掠夺走嘴里残余的空气，好像这样就能减轻一点父亲的气愤和自己的内疚。

但似乎对于海尔森来说远远不够，康纳感觉到父亲的手在自己身上游走，而他身上那层薄薄的纽扣衣衫——估计是为了方便诊治换上的——被海尔森解掉了。

他曾憧憬过紧握过的父亲的手现在正在他的胸口抚摸，他不是很理解为什么父亲好像很钟爱于这一块，细长有力的手指抓握住胸口的肌肉，均匀的挤压与揉弄让康纳唰地红了脸。

在偶然间路过家园旅馆时，康纳也从窗外看到过类似的动作，但那是男人对女人，康纳不敢想象这样的刺激放到自己身上会怎样。

但海尔森的手法很好，康纳既没有感觉到疼痛，又升腾起了另一种奇异的感觉，每一次海尔森的手指刮过乳尖，康纳都会不自主地战栗。

胸口的触感比想象中还要美好，海尔森满意地欣赏着康纳在他手下的反应，他当然也没有漏过低头含住浅红色乳珠时康纳的那一声惊呼。

绅士的衣服实在是碍手碍脚，海尔森一边吮吸着嘴里的小东西，一边飞快地褪去了自己身上的衣袍，三角帽早就被摘下放到床头，披风和衣服被随手扔到椅子上。

康纳紧张得两只手都不知道往哪儿放，海尔森也体贴地牵过年轻人的手掌引导他自然地攀附上自己的肩膀与后背。

但这样的动作让康纳又感到一阵羞耻，他和父亲现在的姿势仿佛幼儿哺乳一般，尽管不会真有什么东西出来，但那股吮吸感仍然让他感到气血上涌，海尔森甚至还轻轻地咬了几口，在乳晕周围留下淡淡的齿痕。

两边受到了同样的待遇，被啃咬得发红肿胀的湿漉漉乳首，加上康纳那副不自知的羞赧神态，海尔森差点就丧失了做好前戏的耐心。

他低头亲吻康纳的肚脐，往上几块均匀的腹肌上已经起了一层薄汗，海尔森也一一吻过，康纳战栗着握住父亲的肩膀，自己的身体仿佛全然不受控制，完全因为父亲的每一个动作而兴奋着。

康纳的那条带一小圈蕾丝的内裤被褪下，海尔森抬起年轻人的双腿让它们夹紧自己的腰。

康纳闭上了眼睛，他现在只能抓紧父亲的背来驱散那些未知的恐惧和疑惑，他从没了解过男人之间是怎么做的，只能信任父亲，把自己的一切都交给他。

父亲握住了他的阴茎，还沾了点什么冰凉东西摸向难以启齿的地方，双重刺激下康纳的小兄弟在海尔森手里弹动了两下。

康纳的脸已经跟熟透的番茄一个色了，更别说他睁眼看到海尔森正在端详他的下体，同时一个指节挤进了后穴——天呐，康纳完全无法形容这股奇怪的感觉。

同样不着寸缕的海尔森倒是十分坦然地松开了握住康纳欲望的手，狼崽发育得不错，深色毛发掩盖下可观的尺寸，就是可惜经验太少。他微微挺腰，两根同样炽热的肉棒彼此撞到一起。

康纳倒吸一口气，他已经快没有理智去思考了，父亲蹭着他的柱身来回移动着，而另一边深入后面的手指加到了两个。

托人买的这瓶润滑液的效果不错，两根手指顺着弹性良好的穴口没入一半，而康纳还没有表现出不适的感觉，海尔森把手指加到了第三根。

这次就要困难许多，康纳的额头渗出了细密的汗，咬紧牙关像是想要适应这种不适感。

“放轻松，kid。”

花哨的伦敦口音混杂着情欲低沉又性感，仿佛带有蛊惑般的力量，康纳渐渐放松了过于紧绷的身体，而父亲插在他屁股里的手又趁机进了一些。

这种被撕裂的微微痛苦感逐渐淡化，取而代之的是让康纳面红耳赤的饱涨感。海尔森又加了一些用量，沾满膏药的手指旋转着在炙热的内壁涂抹开，被热量融化的液体顺着边缘褶皱溢出，就像湿透了一样。

康纳的腿被抬得更高，有什么粗硬的东西抵上了穴口，康纳就像个吓坏了的孩子抱紧父亲，强健有力的的大腿夹紧了腰。海尔森一边亲吻他的眉眼一边往前挺身，破开内里的阻力很大，即使有被润滑液好好弄过，处子的身体还是过于生涩。

难受的不仅仅是海尔森，被劈成两半般的撕裂痛苦令康纳呜咽着抬头，想获取父亲的安慰，而父亲当然没有让他失望，不时落下细碎而温柔的吻，最后含住康纳柔软的嘴唇，更多更微弱的呜咽从青年人被吮咬得红肿的嘴里逸出。

随着最后一点肉柱的没入，俩人都像是经历了剧烈运动一样浑身被汗水浸湿，仅仅是想到身体里那跟滚烫坚硬的肉棒来自于海尔森——他的父亲，康纳的心跳就快得简直要蹦出胸膛，但父亲看来也好不到哪儿去，他的绅士风度早已经不知道丢到哪个角落里了，比自己更为白皙的肌肤上浮现一层红晕，而他的动作也越来越粗暴，又疼又痒的啃咬感从颈部蔓延到了胸前。

海尔森开始收腰，拔出去的一瞬间康纳听到了那声令人羞耻的啵，他忍不住捂住自己的脸，然后被海尔森强硬地挪开手，父亲那双沾满汗液的手捧起了康纳的侧脸，强迫这个羞涩的年轻人直视自己。

康纳被海尔森眼里燃烧的火焰吸引了，他揽过父亲的后颈，鼻尖摩挲他的鬓发，轻声喃喃道：“你还在等什么，rake:ni？”

但下一秒康纳就后悔这样出格的举动了，海尔森掐住他的腰，猛烈抽送起来，那根楔进他身体的肉棒仿佛变成了最可怕的武器，一遍又一遍贯穿他的身体，疼痛和满足还有些说不出来的感觉一起炸开，康纳抖得像风中的落叶，他只能再一次紧紧抱住父亲，他唯一安心的所在。

康纳的身体有着无与伦比的适应能力，他很快就习惯了父亲猛烈的节奏，虬结青筋擦过敏感炙热的内壁，康纳甚至已经能够在心里描摹出父亲的形状——勃起时大到他惊异的尺寸。而之前被疼痛折磨得软下去的小兄弟也渐渐抬起头来，顶端渗出一些白液。

海尔森吻上康纳无意识半张开的嘴，不仅康纳的身体是天赐的瑰宝，他的灵魂同样也令海尔森着迷，那张涌起潮红的完全不知矜持为何物的脸，诚实地表达出了康纳所有心理活动——他渴望爱，即使被干到轻微失神他也下意识地去向父亲索吻，海尔森不禁怜爱地亲吻他的小狼崽，腰间动作放慢，以康纳更能接受的速度研磨内里。

但这一放松直接让康纳颤抖着射了出来——太舒服了，父亲的冲刺位置恰到好处，一波又一波从尾椎升上的快感让康纳在高潮过后的余韵里舒服得蜷起了脚趾。

高潮时康纳下意识的夹紧差点让海尔森也交代在这儿，虽然康纳是个生涩的处子，但他简直就是活的宝物，被开拓的身体总是无意识地迎合了海尔森的想法，而已经泄过一次的康纳轮廓更加柔和了些，他不再用能抓出血痕的力气紧紧抓住海尔森的肩膀和脊背，而是也学着自己触碰抚摸脖子与肩膀连接的肌腱，就连后穴都仿佛有了思想，与海尔森的阴茎紧密结合。

海尔森亲吻着康纳眼角泛起的红，调整自己的角度让每一次挺入都能研磨过那要命的一点——康纳是个诚实的好孩子，海尔森愉悦地欣赏着狼崽越来越带哭腔的呻吟声，但他也不过是五十步笑百步，康纳的身体舒服得他恨不得把人操进床垫。

“呜......”

幼狼受伤般的低语让海尔森加快了动作，撞上臀部的啪啪声盖过了喘息声，康纳被顶得只能勉强拼出些破碎的呜咽。

终于，海尔森吻住康纳的嘴唇封住那些勾起他坏心思的声音，而他的下面也封住了康纳的“嘴”，白灼精液被灌满整个肠道，康纳也感觉到了自己后穴被滚烫液体填满，两个人同时颤抖着迎来高潮，而康纳的这一次只有一些稀薄清液。

父亲在他的体内，而且喂饱了他，这样的认知强烈到康纳又一次涨红了脸，即使刚刚被干时他难以控制的求饶都没有让他如此羞耻，但两次高潮后的他已经完全没有力气去掩盖自己的羞涩，更何况父亲的东西——还形状鲜明地楔在他的身体里，两人的身体如此契合，他在某一瞬间甚至有了和父亲本就是一体的错觉。

海尔森剩下的力气也不多了，但足够支撑到他安抚地吻去康纳高潮时留下的泪痕，再抽身出来，涌出的精液打湿了康纳的腿和下面的被单。

“你做得不错，康纳。但如果下一次你再用自己的生命去冒险，我保证我会打断你乱跑的腿再锁进庄园地下。”

“......我很抱歉。”不知道是不是炉火的原因，康纳脸还是红红的。  
　  
　  
　  
康纳最后还是被搀扶着进的浴缸，被熏昏过去的后遗症加上剧烈床上运动，让他现在自己起来走路都困难。

海尔森仔细认真地清理狼崽被他弄脏的后面，康纳被迫趴在浴缸边上背对父亲，那些留下的吻痕和青紫牙印让海尔森获得了极大的满足感，当然还有一点点轻微的罪恶感，但他总有完美的理由来辩解自己——他太生气了，而只有足够强硬的手段才能让康纳记得教训。

康纳面红耳赤地趴着，他能清楚感觉到父亲的手指掏进他的里面，然后借助流水冲洗掉那些黏腻的痕迹。

他本以为自己会被道德感还是其他什么东西给击溃掉，但每次父亲的触摸都会让他理智断线，再也想不到其他。

那是他最渴望的爱，根本无法拒绝，而他也同样深爱着父亲，如果他会因此下白人口中的地狱的话——那就来吧，只要在父亲身边，他就什么都不怕。


	2. 28

康纳没有看错人，艾利克果然进步神速，但让他略感失望的是艾利克对于剑的把握比袖剑更好，身为老师的他那点稀薄的剑术还在海尔森的口下被批判得一无是处，如果艾利克想要更精进他的剑术，那就得让海尔森来教。

“所以你的意思是，以后艾利克和你一起跟我学？”

大团长放下了手中的册子，他抬头看向又反坐椅子上的康纳，后者点点头。

“听着，康纳，我不管你以后会怎么教导他，但我的剑术只教给你。”

“可是......艾利克迟早也会成为教团的一员，而我又不会是一个合格的剑术老师。”

“我会让你成为的。”

毫无回转余地的回答，康纳垮下了肩膀。海尔森留意着狼崽的反应，如果没能教好艾利克，他一定又会自责的，康纳对身边的人好到海尔森不能理解的程度，他甚至有点嫉妒那个轻易就能牵动康纳情绪的少年了，当然这不是拒绝康纳的理由，至少不完全是。

 

晚上的训练一如既往地进行，康纳头皮发麻地应付父亲不同于前几晚时的表现，剑在他的手里依然相比之下太过于笨拙，但都没有这晚上来得吃力。

父亲比起教授技巧更像是在发泄着什么，当又一次差点没稳住手里的剑柄时，康纳没忍住问出来了：“你在生气什么，Sir？”

海尔森浑身一震，大团长才意识到自己居然把个人感情带到了训练上，不过他不打算向康纳道歉：“没什么，今晚上的状态不太好。”

“如果是因为那群家伙的话，我也正打算申请加入搜捕工作。”

“不用，我们的力量完全足够，当务之急还是要教好你。”

他真是拿这只狼崽没办法，天真又单纯得让人不忍责备。

不过康纳那边已经又单方面下定了决心，白天空闲时间除了捕猎又多了一件事要做，他得尽快把那个家伙揪出来——为了父亲的安全。

“艾利克会参加搜捕。”

康纳一惊，他问道：“这太突然了，艾利克不是也还没训练好？”

“教导他的任务我给了希基，他的能力不用质疑。”反正希基没事做也照样拿着工资，海尔森不如主动给他找点事情做。

“可是——”

康纳脸上的担忧让海尔森莫名感到心烦，他干脆直接凑近堵住了康纳剩下的话——用他自己的嘴。

康纳对此的反应是又一次愣住了，然后烧红了脸，不过这一次海尔森轻易地放过了他，达到让他闭嘴的效果后就退身离开。

“不要质疑你的大师。”

海尔森的眸子在烛光下仿佛镀上了一层金子，但反射出的却是骇人刀刃般的锐利光芒。  
康纳咬住下唇，沉默地点头。

 

艾利克对于这样的安排倒没有什么意见，他甚至还安慰最后一次教导他的康纳。

“肯威先生也是希望你能做到更好，本来让你教我就已经很打扰你了，现在跟了希基先生，放心吧，我会学到更多其他知识的。”

不知不觉间，少年已经长高了个子，他现在已经过了康纳的肩膀，不再像以前那样完全是个干瘦的小孩，看得出来，海尔森给仆人的待遇很好。

“但是，艾利克，除了技巧以外其他的别和希基学，他不是个好的人生导师。”

康纳还记得那时希基临死前的话语，他没有梦想，也没有信念，他只是最实际的那一类人，任何事情只要有利可图就会去做，但悲哀的是，这种人总比那些苦苦追求理想的人们获得的更多，不过他们的结局往往很悲惨，希基就是个最好的例子。

“我知道，希基先生虽然有各种各样的缺点，但他确实有足够的能力来完成肯威先生的要求。我向你保证，康纳，我不会在他那儿学到什么坏毛病的。”

艾利克给了康纳一个大大的拥抱，康纳僵硬地也回以拍拍肩膀，这不能怪他，他到现在还是不习惯一些白人间表达亲密的肢体接触。

 

等回到房间已经很晚了，康纳以为父亲已经像往常睡着了，所以他蹑手蹑脚地进来，再慢慢关上房门，再一转头差点一头撞上海尔森时，他吓得差点下意识去摸腰间的斧子——当然睡衣上根本没有带武器的设计。

“晚上好，Sir。”

父亲站得太近了，康纳不得不后背贴在门板上才不至于挤到海尔森。但这样的距离依然让他不太好受，尤其是父亲的脸几乎快要挨着他的，近到湿热的呼吸都吹在康纳脸上。

“当别人靠近你时，你总是很紧张。”

康纳吞咽了一下，整理自己的语言：“风俗文化的差异——我不习惯和别人太亲密。”

“和亲近的人也是？”

康纳感觉到一只手——海尔森的手从大腿摸上了他的腰，他得拼尽全力才能止住本能的颤抖和推开父亲的想法。

“......是。”

那只手伸进了单薄的睡衣里，顺着腹部肌理往上，随着手位置的上升康纳的脸也逐渐染红。  
“以后到了白人的社交场合，你会很吃亏的，没有基础的社交礼仪，他们首先就会看不起你。”

海尔森面不改色地揉起他最喜欢的一部分，康纳那发育得过于良好的胸，狼崽因为这个又一次脸红得能滴出血来，但他还是磕磕绊绊地回答道：“有没有那种东西，跟他们看不看得起我关系不大，即使我再有礼貌，他们一样——会因为我的肤色投以异样的眼光。”

父亲的另一只手捧起康纳的侧脸，在狼崽红彤彤的脸上印下湿漉漉的吻：“那是他们不懂得欣赏，你的肤色很美，康纳。但你仍然需要做出一些改变。”

康纳感觉自己的脸整个都要烧起来了，他垂下眸子深呼吸试图平静自己。

“可我不知道该怎么做......”

“放轻松就好。”

父亲的手游移到脊背，让康纳与门板上隔开一小段距离，他轻抚年轻人的肩膀肌腱，亲吻他的鬓角耳廓，他知道要想让康纳放松下来只能慢慢来。

康纳已经尽力了，父亲那些温柔而细致的触碰他并不排斥，但他仍然需要些时间来适应——曾经查尔斯造成的伤害仍然在他的胸腔里钝痛，而父亲正在尝试把这种痛苦彻底拔除。

年轻人的身子渐渐没有颤抖了，这是个可喜的进步，海尔森捉住康纳的嘴唇，含在嘴里轻轻吮吸，他的手没有停下去抚摸那些康纳紧张到僵硬的地方，指腹触过腹肌上的一层薄汗，再往下挤进裤子里——康纳因此又有一些颤抖。

“放轻松，我不会伤害你的，相反，这会让你很舒服。”

海尔森就像安慰孩子那样握住康纳的后颈轻轻抚摸，直到他不再颤抖，灵活的五指伸进了毛发掩盖的深处，他握住了年轻人形容可观的阴茎，前后套弄起来。

过于直观的刺激让康纳忍不住扭动腰身，上一次的经验让他学会了在这种时候攀附上父亲的前臂，海尔森加快了手里的动作，只有一层薄茧的细腻的手触碰过的每一寸地方都是炽热的，指腹还恶意地压过铃口，每一下都让康纳心头一跳。

显然他的父亲在这方面的经验要丰富得多，康纳抽气着泻在了海尔森的手里，他低着头，脑袋里还被高潮的余韵和父亲给他手淫两种东西占据着。

海尔森没有把手取出来清洁的意思，他的另一只手拉下了康纳的所有裤子，绕过那双大腿直达后面，沾了白色液体的手指毫无预兆地捅了进去，康纳背靠门板半搂着他面前的父亲，接下来会发生什么他已经能预见到了，但他只想让父亲继续，他的身体诚实地渴望着父亲。

这一次海尔森没有花太多时间在润滑上，之前的那些温存耗掉了他大部分的耐心，在肠道微微润湿以后，海尔森扶起康纳一侧的大腿就挤了进去。

感谢康纳这具年轻身体的恢复力和适应力，即使只有草草的润滑，也不像第一次进得那么难受了，康纳完全敞开了自己，在重力的帮助下，海尔森把自己深深楔进了年轻人的身体里。  
被填满的满足感让康纳面红耳赤地把头埋进父亲的颈窝，这才第二次，他就已经控制不了自己的表情，他不想让父亲看见自己脸上的令人羞耻的渴求。

但海尔森好像能明白康纳的意思，他扶稳了康纳的大腿和腰身，挺腰猛烈操干，年轻人底下的小穴食髓知味，紧紧裹住海尔森，即使承受着激烈的攻势，每一次海尔森抽身时都被穴口的柔软紧致而挽留。

康纳刚开始还能控制住自己不叫得太大声，但父亲越来越大胆的动作让他完全放弃了抵抗，他昂起脑袋被干得微微抽搐，海尔森低头含住他突出的喉结轻轻啃咬，康纳的呻吟已经严重变了调。

“哈啊——啊啊啊啊啊——”

康纳感觉自己仿佛承受着一道快感的酷刑，他被父亲送上了云端，片刻间又拽进了地狱，海尔森猛烈的节奏让他的意识游离在外，仿佛在空中俯视这一切——他被他的父亲摁在门上狠狠操着。

海尔森似乎忍耐了太久，这一次发泄得康纳几乎腿软，父亲就像他的剑一样锋利而准确，每一次总能刚好挤过他体内最敏感的一点，康纳靠着门板和父亲勉强站立，无意识张开的嘴，唾液顺着嘴角流到了下巴。

又一次最深最里面的挺弄，康纳的肠道像是被那股浓液烫伤般剧烈收缩，海尔森倒吸了一口气，康纳的身体实在是太棒了，他在那张餍不知足的小穴里释放了所有，湿热粘稠的液体每动一下都会从缝隙里滑出淌在康纳的大腿上，仅仅是看上去都显得太过色情。

父子俩彼此靠着对方喘着气，海尔森托住康纳的屁股轻浅地抽插，那些溢出来的液体好一些淌在了地上汇成一摊。

但海尔森明显还想继续的行为引来了狼崽一个抱怨的眼神，康纳现在的腿和腰都是酸软的，他只能半挂在父亲的身上，任由他还在自己的身体里为所欲为。

海尔森轻笑着亲吻康纳的眼角，半诱哄般低语道：“就再要一次？我实在忍太久了，你那具完美的躯体在我面前乱晃简直是犯罪。”

康纳的表情变得纠结起来，他的手还搭在父亲的肩膀上，即使是在等待的这段时间海尔森也依旧不安分地缓慢抽插着内里。

“就......就一次。”康纳咬牙道，他拒绝不了父亲的请求，而且真的像父亲说的那样很舒服——只是腰和腿酸了些。

得到了准令，海尔森也不再保持缓慢的速度，他低头吻住康纳，抛去了那些绅士的外表，就像野兽般撕咬夺取康纳的嘴唇，同时腰上用力，每一次都深深打进最里面，牵连出的白浊液体溅得到处都是。

康纳简直要被这股力量折磨疯了，他的小兄弟早就勃起渗出可怜兮兮的点点清液，父亲的牙印印在了他的锁骨，他的脖颈，甚至颈窝，那些原本消得差不多的红印子又一次被咬出来。  
但现在后悔也来不及了，海尔森两只手托住他的臀部和大腿，几乎把他架着抵在门上猛干，门板的簌簌声总让康纳担心它会不会被这股力量给破坏掉。

楔进身体里的肉棒仿佛永不疲倦般侵犯这康纳最柔嫩的穴肉，快感夹杂着尖锐的疼痛俘获了康纳的全部意识，他半晕厥地随着海尔森的节奏忽上忽下，意识像是投进了海洋中。

等到海尔森第二次释放出来，狼崽已经在他身上昏厥了过去，海尔森有些愧疚地等待自己的第二次高潮结束，虽然射出的远没有第一次的多，但也足够灌满剩下的的缝隙了。

他缓缓抽身出来，扶着整个软下去的康纳去浴室，至于地上那些痕迹，老管家会替他处理好一切的。

 

阳光从厚厚的窗帘边缝漏出来，康纳昏昏沉沉地醒来，他现在的腰和腿酸疼得不行，就好像受了什么酷刑一般，后穴更是火辣辣地疼，他甚至不敢平躺着睡。随着意识的渐渐清醒，他逐渐想起了昨晚上发生了什么，也知道了差点把他弄得以为自己半残了的罪魁祸首是谁。

他决定至少一段时间内，为了自己的身体保持灵活轻便，他必须和自己的父亲保持距离。


	3. 29

海尔森的庄园拥有绝佳的地理位置，它虽然只毗邻着一个边陲小镇，但实际上这里无论是海运还是陆运都十分便捷，这很容易理解，即使身为大团长的海尔森，也有太多需要亲手操办的事务。

艾利克去了波士顿——希基在那儿继续着情报收集，现在的自由时间康纳又是一个人了。海尔森可能是出于愧疚给他放了好几天假，康纳这才有时间把附近的交通要道摸个透，这确实只是一个普普通通的小镇，在英军的管辖下人们的生活还算安稳，但康纳还是受不了一些人的行为，但如果他就这么靠近，那些人看见他——还有他的长相与肤色以及平民素衣下健壮的体格，他们往往会改变目标，开始对康纳发难，但也仅限于言语上的，他们骂骂咧咧几句难听的野人就离开了。

而被施暴者对他不仅不会表示感谢，他们还会投以更奇怪的目光，这些人一方面是受害者，另一方面却以自己的肤色种族自傲看不起他们眼中更低等的人——比如说原住民。

帮过几次白人以后康纳就放弃了原本的念头，而且英军也注意到了他，现在不是自由革命时期，吸引过多的注意力就意味着麻烦，而麻烦又得让父亲来解决，要是还是当初以圣殿为目标的自己一定会很乐意，但现在不一样了，他不再是茕然一身，他和海尔森又一次处在同一战线，父亲保护着他，而他也同样要保护父亲。

 

入夜，楼道里灯火通明，康纳安静靠在门口，前三天晚上他都以身体不适睡在了自己当初受伤时居住的房间，而不是海尔森的卧室。起初海尔森只是莞尔一笑就允许了，但到了第二天第三天他脸上的不悦就越发明显。康纳当然也有自己的坚持，尤其是他发现这两天他因为自己后面有伤，上树都比以前迟缓了一些。他也尽量避免在海尔森面前上树——他或许又会因此被责备，当然更糟糕的是这等于变相告诉父亲自己身体惊人的恢复力，这之前的身体不适都不能作为一个对付得过去的理由了，但就在今天，还是出了一个小意外。

他那时在追逐一只狐狸，枝杈横斜的林间对他而言如履平地，而他的注意力全在那个红色的毛茸茸的小家伙身上，所以当他一次完美地空中刺杀以后，他才看到就在不远处树下的正一脸惊讶看着他的某人。

康纳沉默地继续剥下狐狸皮毛，袖剑伸出折成小刀，从狐狸的颈下刺入，同时思维也缠绕到了一起，天平在坦诚与欺骗之间摇摆不定——虽然事实上他完全不擅长说谎。

海尔森最先看见的是那只漂亮的狐狸，像一团火焰在地上燃烧，那身火红的皮毛在雪还未完全融化的雪地上格外明显，显然有什么东西正追逐着它，不然它不会冒着这么大的风险离开洞穴。海尔森摸上了腰间佩剑，无论来的是人还是狼，他都做好了准备。

当他听到头顶的一阵轻响时已经晚了，积雪簌簌落了他一身，海尔森不得不摘下帽子同时抖抖披风，才让那些湿雪大部分落到地上，当他再次抬头时，他看见一个黑红色的身影从天而降，那是就连他都会称赞的完美的空中刺杀，戴着兜帽的年轻人拥有鹰的敏锐，狼的技巧，熊的力量，而他把这些都用在了那只狐狸上。

海尔森注意到康纳只是淡淡瞥了他一眼就低头认真处理狐狸皮去了，这让他有种被忽视的不悦，所以他也就直接上前观看了处理全程，而全程康纳都没有跟他主动说话的意思。

“康纳？”

“什么事？”

“我都差点忘记了你的这点业余爱好了，令人印象深刻。”

“谢谢。”

康纳依然自顾自地把毛皮收进腰包里，然后在剩下的部分撒上雪和土，海尔森的注视让他比平时紧张了不少，幸好父亲还没有提起身体方面的事，那么他也该试着转移话题到更远的地方。

“你在这里做什么，Sir？”

海尔森背起手，被打湿了的帽子还捏在手上，但他仍然摆出了大团长的气势：“散心而已。三天两头见不到你的人影，倒是从我们的暂时性同盟那儿经常听说到一个多管闲事的小朋友，噢，听说那位小朋友身上还有原住民血统。”

“我不喜欢镇上那些白人。”康纳拍拍手，抖掉手套上的雪。

“是，他们之中许多人目光短浅，而且有着无可救药的种族歧视，你完全不必在意这些，等秩序接管以后每一个人都是同样的。”

康纳摇了摇头：“现在的英军不就是秩序的一部分？但我看见了太多糟糕的事情。”

“英军和我们不同，康纳，他们想要的不过是税收和土地，而我们追求的是稳定与秩序的理想，圣殿骑士迟早会接管这里，我们会把这个充满问题的社会改造成我们满意的模样。”

海尔森把三角帽戴回头上，被雪浸湿的外衣被风吹进了冷意，他没能忍住一个寒颤。这点细节被康纳捕捉到了，于是他发问：“你是掉进雪堆里了吗，Sir？”

大团长回了他一个白眼：“拜你所赐，如果你不想眼睁睁看着你的大师因此感冒发烧的话，那就快去生火。”

初春的融雪让气温都比雪最深时还冷几分，康纳费了些力气找到那些还没有被雪打湿的树枝枯叶，而干燥的洞窟是海尔森发现的。

康纳熟练地拿斧子削出细木棒，再在木头缺口处垫上干叶和一点点絮，海尔森在旁边吹口气搓手，寒冷是一部分，身上尤其是小腹的旧伤隐隐作痛才是最难熬的。不过好在康纳技术娴熟，他很快地搓出了小火星，再把那一点点光亮吹成明亮温暖的火焰。

海尔森脱下了被打湿的外套，康纳把它架在树枝上放火边烤，但即使有火的温度，他发现父亲的面色也没有变得太好，海尔森似乎被什么疼痛侵扰着。

康纳想起那条粉红色的疤，所以他也脱下了外袍给海尔森披上，然后坐到父亲身边。康纳年轻而温暖的身体对于海尔森来说无疑充满了吸引力，所以大团长也不自觉地往身旁这个大暖炉靠了靠。

康纳握住父亲的手，那双手确实很冰凉，他低头哈了一口气，紧紧包住那双手把自己的温度传递过去。但仅仅这样还是不够，他抬头报以询问的目光。

被火焰和手里的温度烤得有些融化的海尔森点头默许了他还不知道的康纳会做的什么行为。

但很快他就知道了。

康纳松开手，直接穿过腋下和肩膀给了他一个紧密无比的拥抱，年轻人身上真的很暖和，像是太阳一般的温暖舒适。康纳还在拽袍子使它勉强能包住两个人时，父亲已经把手搭在了他的背上。

海尔森贪婪地汲取康纳怀里的温度，他还从未如此踏实过，腹部旧伤的疼痛也逐渐消失，康纳就像是上天赠予他的礼物，在霍顿离开以后填满了那些空缺，而且总是给他更多的惊喜。

康纳突然颤抖了一下，海尔森瞥到年轻人泛红的耳尖——那当然不是热的，两个人贴得实在是太近了，近到康纳明显感觉到了大团长下面发硬的存在。

这可不能怪他，海尔森想，他还年轻，而康纳温暖的怀抱和熟悉的味道太容易勾起他的其他想法，尽管现在不是实现这个想法的好时候。

“你害怕了，康纳？”

“不——我只是，”年轻人说话有点不利索起来，甚至还有些语法错误，“有些后遗症。”

“这也是你这几天躲着我，但又偷偷出来打猎的理由？”

海尔森没能掩饰住笑意，果然预料之中狼崽的耳朵更红了。

“......是。”

“我很抱歉，康纳，没能对你更温柔些，那原本会是很愉快的经历。”

刚想回复父亲自己没事的康纳又被下面难以忽视的存在给止住了嘴，他现在更纠结了，只好把头埋进父亲肩膀后，闷闷地低声应了一声。

外面的天还很亮，稀疏的白色阳光照进来，海尔森的手已经下移到了臀部，隔着一层布料摩挲，他咬住康纳的耳朵就像普通情人间的亲昵：“这次你可以自己来。”

父亲的声音总有股魔力，康纳还在迷迷糊糊中就已经被褪去了裤子，裹挟着冰凉液体挤进后面的手把康纳弄清醒了，由于身边没有别的好润滑的东西，海尔森直接就着雪就上来了，冰凉的寒意和内里的温暖冲撞，那点雪很快变成了液体流出来。

但康纳没有推开父亲，他忍耐过那阵不适的冰凉，在父亲的引导下就着还未流尽的水扶稳柱身坐了下去。 穴口在冰水刺激后又重新被炽热所填满，康纳找不出语言来形容这种冰火两重天的感觉，而父亲落在他胸口上的吻仿佛无声的催促。

康纳扶住父亲的肩膀，开始缓慢地撑起自己的身子，又强捺住那股酥痒感再次坐下，他大概明白了为什么人们都更喜欢在晚上做这种事，白天的明亮让他羞耻于自己的行为，他有些担心会不会有什么野生动物或者猎人经过看到这一幕，父亲脸上的欲望和情欲染红的眼角一览无余。

但从尾椎逐渐升上的快感很快俘获了他，康纳跪在干草上按自己舒服的节奏上下，海尔森亲吻过他的手臂内侧，带有鼓励般轻拍他的屁股。

被很好开拓过的身体容纳了父亲的全部，康纳有些着迷地加快动作，一波一波如潮水般的快感淹没了他，他难耐地低吟出声。

而另一边海尔森快憋坏了，虽然他让康纳自己来，而年轻人也做得非常出色，每一次吞吐都带有饱满的热情，带着他的意识在雾中沉浮，但失去掌控权，只能眼睁睁看着面前雕塑般美好躯体在自己身上起伏，还是在缓慢地折磨着他的耐心。

康纳终于获得了他想要的绝妙快感，而他也累得坐在父亲身上，前面的液体弄脏了海尔森干净的衬衣，但他感觉到体内那东西的动静时他又紧绷着坐起了身。

“别弄进里面......”

康纳这时想起来他们还在野外，要是弄脏了后面根本不好处理，光是想象一下夹满一屁股的精液回庄园都足够羞耻得他宁愿直接跳进冰水里。

不过好在这次海尔森也尊重了他的意愿，在关键时候拔了出来，但还是溅了一些在康纳黑色的袍子上，那实在太显眼了。

海尔森看着康纳手忙脚乱地处理那些痕迹，他笑着拉过狼崽在他的唇上印下湿漉漉的咬痕，然后昏了过去。

康纳赶紧摸了摸父亲滚烫的额头和不正常的通红脸颊，又一次开始后悔自己对于这种事情的立场不坚定，至少下一次，他绝对不会和父亲在室内以外的地方做了。


	4. 31

大西洋这段时间格外平静，乏味而漫长的船上日子让人安稳又折磨。

康纳拿来几个船上预防坏血病准备的橘子，但海尔森并不理会他，比起和康纳交流，大团长埋头于桌前思考的时间显然更多。康纳尝试过引起话题，他的父亲看上去仍然忧虑着什么，而且不打算与康纳分享。

但这不妨碍夜间海尔森对年轻人的索求，这一次即使是客舱也有不错的环境——不像海尔森多年前来时那样，连个遮挡的房门都没有。船晃得剧烈时，康纳会难得主动地抱紧了海尔森，而楔进他身体里的，折磨人的家伙，又会得寸进尺地继续深入。

隔着一层木板住着其他乘客，还不时有水手经过走廊发出哒哒响声。康纳拼命压抑住自己的声响，与海尔森在房间昏暗的角落里做爱。他们起初还规规矩矩地只在床上，但当有一次海尔森在写日记时，康纳在他的对面坐下，撬开罐头，为这顿晚饭食物的味道而皱眉，那点轻薄油水顺着他的嘴角流淌，嘴唇因为那点油而显得更加红润，唇瓣上浸染了诱人的光泽。

他招手让康纳过来，用手帕细心擦去了年轻人满嘴的油，勾手挑起下巴，印下一个温柔又有力的吻。康纳睁大了眼睛，才反应过来似的退缩了几分，这仿佛激怒了海尔森，他摁住人的后颈，低声说道：“裤子脱了，坐到桌子上。”

日记本被收拾到一边，康纳脸红地犹豫了一阵，在海尔森不断的乖孩子鼓励下，褪下了裤子，坐在木桌上，皮肤接触到木头的凉意冷得他抖了抖。海尔森不紧不慢地松衣解带，等他绕过桌子到康纳面前，他已经脱得只剩一件衬衫。

“撑住桌子。”

康纳迷茫地照做了，父亲托起了他的腿弯搭在自己肩膀上，重心后移的压力全数转移给了双臂——这下他知道原因了。

出发前就已经准备好的润滑剂已经用了快一半，尽管康纳的身体已经逐渐适应了这种略显粗暴的性，但海尔森还是坚持每次都做好润滑，他可不希望年轻人因此受伤，更糟的是产生抗拒心理，让性爱的对象不舒服，这可不符合他的作风。

康纳沉默地盯着天花板，他的后面已经在几根手指的润滑下变得又湿又热，毫无遮挡地尽数暴露在男人眼前，穴口软肉颤抖着收缩，又渴望着什么缓缓打开。他无比清楚接下来会发生什么，甚至还有一丝期待，期待父亲填满他，占有他，用这种方式给予他最渴望的爱。

海尔森没有让他失望，炽热而坚挺的肉棒刺入了最柔软的地方，他是如此的熟悉这里，以至于他都能通过内壁的收缩与温度感受到那股重逢的喜悦与欢愉。

康纳闷哼一声，低头快速地掠过海尔森，父亲和他同样紧张而兴奋，他的膝盖蹭了蹭海尔森的鬓角——这让男人难耐地咒骂了一句。

海尔森握住了康纳塌下去的腰肢，没有继续忍耐，以很快的速度抽插了起来，囊袋撞击在臀瓣上，响亮的啪啪又一次点燃了康纳的羞耻心，他的身体很快泛起了诱人的红润。

无论经历过多少次，小穴依然敏感承受了所有，丝丝触电般的快感堆积在脚尖，让他不住颤栗着。

海尔森低喘着又是一波更加猛烈的攻势，康纳的身体依旧令人满意，欲拒还迎的穴肉红肿着敞开接受他，又在离开时极力挽留，年轻人富有弹性的内里，炽热紧致没有因为长时间的性爱而褪色，反而因为适应了海尔森的尺寸，更加得心应手地包裹住它，每一次的挤压都几乎令海尔森失神。

积淀的快感几乎快要打败康纳对自己手臂的控制，他只能捞回自己的一部分意识，拼命抑制住变调的呻吟开口道：“哈——我快撑不住了......”

“那就趴下。”

一口英伦口音的海尔森一边操干一边给出指令，他抽身出来扶着康纳刚站稳趴在桌子上的身体就又挺身进去，年轻人差点软了脚。

父亲仿佛不知疲倦地从他身上身上掠夺走所有感官与身体的控制力，尽管康纳不会反抗，但海尔森依旧反剪了他的手臂压住，就像一个征服者那样享受他的胜利果实。

后颈的疼痛告诉了康纳，海尔森正在他的身上印下牙印，他咬得太用力了，康纳甚至怀疑那些痕迹已经渗出了鲜血。

“不准欺骗我，也不准离开我——”

他听见了父亲的低语，但他没能有机会发问，又一次深而用力的顶撞后，一股炙热的液体注满了他的后穴，康纳惊叫着也射了，桌子腿和地下满是乳白色的浑浊液体。

 

一场激烈性事过后，两人乏力地躺上了新房间的床上。海尔森给了点额外报酬，让水手处理好被弄脏的旧房间，那个水手还以促狭的眼神看了两个当事人，不过好在他足够贴心地提供了热水，船上最稀缺的资源，海尔森也就放过了他。

他们的身体已经清洁过了，彼此相拥而眠，但就在康纳昏昏欲睡时，海尔森突然问了一个让他瞬间清醒的问题。

“吉欧有孩子吗？”

他本想回答不，但他又想起了父亲当时说的话，一想到欺骗海尔森他就仿佛背负上了沉重的罪恶感，但如果如实回答，海尔森一定会找到那孩子，然后发现他与康纳惊人的相似，而且他也还没准备好直面另一个年幼的自己。

“有，吉欧离去的时候他还很小。”

海尔森的眼神深沉下去，他抬手轻抚康纳的后脑勺。

“等回美洲以后，我想把他接回来，你跟我一起去。”

康纳心不在焉地应了两声，疲倦的样子让海尔森更加用力地搂紧了他。

如果年幼的他真的被海尔森接走了，那也就不会发生后来的事情，而金苹果的警告无时无刻在他的脑海里盘旋，他改变了历史，甚至即将改变自己的命运，那么后果会怎么样？自己的过去将成为没有发生过的事情，或许一觉醒来，他就已经从这个世界消失了。

“他是你的孩子？”

海尔森突然咳嗽了两声，在床事上熟练的男人却在这方面有些不好意思。

“如果吉欧——在你们的部落没有其他的伴侣的话，是的，那是我和她的孩子。”

“你会把他带回来，也教导成圣殿骑士？”

“如果他真的是我的孩子，我不会强求他认同我的观点，我的父亲曾经教给我学会自己思考，那么同样，我也会展示给他全部，让他自己选择。但你可以放心，康纳，他不会取代你的地位，他会跟着你学习——”

“不用，你应该亲自教导他。”

海尔森讶异地看着康纳，这样的回答显然出乎他的意料。

年轻人捏了捏海尔森的手，缓慢说道：“战争毁了他的一切，这些年他一定过得很艰难。等你把他带回来，他就不再是孤身一人了，他一定渴望着父亲的关爱。”

“你总是这么单纯善良。”海尔森叹口气，“好吧，我答应你，我会认真教导他。”

康纳露出一个罕见的微笑，这让海尔森没忍住又一次俯身而上，双唇相触，他们激烈又克制地交换唾液，刚换上的干净衣服被揉乱，海尔森一一吻过康纳胸口那些已经淡去的咬痕，这换来了年轻人的低沉喘息。不过今晚上海尔森还是心软了，他只是温存地抚摸年轻人的美好躯体，直到康纳昏沉地进入了梦乡。


	5. 32

一座肯威家族产业下的私人宅院，康纳无措地站在卧室门口。他们从舞会回来之后，海尔森就让他去洗澡换一身干净的衣裳，然后又让仆人把他叫来。

康纳敲门得到准许之后就推开了门，但里面的景象让他有种关上门的冲动。

他的父亲，海尔森，端正优雅地坐在华丽的椅子上，上半身依然是那个光鲜亮丽的肯威老爷，下半身却一丝不挂，形状可观的老二从黑色毛发里挺拔而出。

“过来，还有带上门，除非你愿意一会儿有人看到不该看的景象。”

康纳把门在身后扣上反锁，然后硬着头皮靠近，他没法把视线集中在海尔森身上，但也同样难以离开。他现在到了海尔森的跟前，紧张地咽了口唾沫。

“现在，把裤子脱了，坐上来。”

康纳和自己的腰带纠结了一会儿，顺利把裤子垮下，堆积到腿弯处。海尔森给他准备的换洗衣服和前一套大体一样，而且没有任何内衣，但裤子的存在还是形成了阻碍，他费了点时间完整脱下，正准备脱袜子时却被海尔森阻止了。

他现在也和父亲一样，下半身光溜溜，只不过多了一双白色长袜。他尽量不去看海尔森的脸，希望这能减少一点羞耻感，但看着父亲的性器更让他羞耻，仅仅想象一下被那玩意儿填满的感觉康纳就已经有点硬了。

他扶住海尔森的肩膀，大团长也配合地握住他的腰，被衣服包裹挤压出的优美曲线几乎要冲破布料的束缚。

这一次没有润滑，这也许也是另一种惩罚，但康纳的身体实在是太熟悉那根充血而挺立起来的东西了，刚一吃进的轻微疼痛过后，紧接着的是令康纳失神的快感。

那根要命的玩意儿越是深入，康纳的表情就越难维持住，如果他还有空余去注意海尔森，他就会发现自己的父亲正在专心地欣赏自己的动作和表情。

柔软的臀部触及了大腿，康纳如释重负地停下了动作，他现在已经完完全全把海尔森的性器吞下了，微微弹动和膨胀的海绵体挤压着内壁，即使海尔森一动不动，康纳也快被这种姿势带来的快感操射了。

“听话的好孩子。”

海尔森的声音听起来远没有他看上去那样清醒，在性欲里浸没过的声色低沉而富有磁性。  
“接着把自己操射，康纳。”

得到了指令以后，康纳握紧了父亲的肩膀，分开跨在两侧的腿勉强踩住铺上了一层毛毯的柔软地面，把自己从海尔森身上抽离，尽管伞冠蹭过前列腺的快感令他腿软，但他的意志足够坚定。

来回起伏了几次以后，康纳的身上起了薄汗，在他停下来消化快感余韵时，海尔森就已经蹭进了他的颈窝，把他的衣服搞得一团乱，最后干脆粗暴地扒下，露出咖啡色的一身肉体，啃咬舔舐乳首与锁骨。

康纳还脱力地坐在上面就颤抖地射了，白浊液体挂在海尔森光鲜的衣服上，康纳红了脸，他不是很满意父亲到现在还很整齐的衣服——鉴于他自己的早就被撕成了碎片。

这种不满被海尔森敏锐地察觉到了。

“这是对你分不清示好与勾引区别的惩罚。那位玛德琳·德·利斯尔，是她的胸够大，嘴唇够柔软，还是她告诉你她的底下湿成什么样——居然让你无法拒绝？”

“我没有——”

康纳的下半句话被顶得咽进了肚子里，海尔森和他调换了位置，现在是他靠在椅子上，腿被架高，大团长把他的愤怒全部释放在了行动上。康纳只能感觉到自己的穴肉几乎被干得翻出，一阵又一阵让他眼前发白的疼痛与快感淹没了他，他的手已经扯烂了海尔森身上的衣裳。

“慢点......”

“你在和那位女士亲密的时候——就该想到这样的，康纳。你是不是也想像这样，把那骚货摁在身下狠狠地操，操得她又爽又疼，最后乖乖跟你求饶，她底下肯定湿得跟潮水似的。”

椅子倒了，两个人都摔在地上，但海尔森的气还没消，他抬起康纳的一条腿又一次深入，康纳躺在地毯上被那股有别于过去性爱经历里的粗暴力量干得流出眼泪，深色头发散乱开，羽毛散落在地毯上，他的阴茎可怜兮兮地垂着，顶端被迫渗出些清液。

他就像一个被粗暴对待的布娃娃一样，失去了身体的掌控权，对疼痛和快感的感知近乎麻木。他已经记不清自己高潮了几次，海尔森又在他的肠道里灌满了几次，这场性爱已经只剩下了铺天盖地的疼痛。

“知道错了吗，我的好康纳？告诉我，你到底属于谁？”

康纳忍住惊叫和呻吟，把自己的正常声音从喉咙里拖出来，但也好不到哪儿去，他的声音嘶哑而干涩，就像是经历了一场噩梦——事实也的确如此。

“我错了......我属于你，父亲。”

突如其来的称呼唤回了海尔森的理智，他来不及细想那股突然涌上来的惊惧，因为康纳现在的样子糟糕透了，身上被虐待般留下的深深浅浅的红印，脸上挂满泪痕，嘴唇发白，满是痛苦和迷茫的脸色，更糟糕的是下面，穴肉红肿不堪，随着精液从穴口的涌出也带出了几缕鲜红。

即使请了伦敦最好的医生看过，这场性爱的后遗症还是让康纳在床上躺了一周多。

谢伊来看过他，但康纳面对朋友的关心只能回答得支支吾吾，他现在后面都还是撕裂般的疼痛。但是谢伊足够聪明，他直接去问了医生，再来时目光里就是同情夹杂着一些复杂情绪了。

“如果Sir知道......”

“他可能已经知道了，不然不会把我晾在这儿这么久。”

康纳把头埋进枕头下面。

“他最近忙于与英法两边的圣殿交涉，我暂时还没看出什么异常。”

“我记得......我在意识快模糊的时候叫了一声父亲。”

这下就连谢伊的脸色也冻结了。


	6. 37部分

康纳如愿以偿地得到了一个拥抱，父亲的怀抱一如既往地温暖，他摸上了海尔森的脸颊，小心翼翼地把双唇印在父亲的唇上。

海尔森没有拒绝这个吻，也没有拒绝康纳在夜色遮掩下更直白暴露的求爱，年轻人的手在他的身上游走，亲吻毫无章法可言。

他们闯进了一间空房，来不及跟主人道歉，不过这个镇早已空掉了，所以没人在意这个，他们推挤着上了房间里唯一一架简陋的床，老旧的木板承受了两个男人的重量后吱呀作响。

康纳头一次在性事中显得急切，他迫不及待地把海尔森推倒在床上，扒下对方的裤子，找到父亲深色茂密毛发中精神的老二，尽管在黑暗中他看不清海尔森的脸，但毫无疑问他的父亲正注视着他，而且默许了他的粗鲁动作。

年轻人低下头，循着手里位置，把那根渐渐硬挺起来的东西含进嘴里，海尔森在他的手下颤抖了一下，但康纳决定继续。

舌面裹住粗糙的柱身，康纳张大了嘴把那根他熟悉的东西往里塞，这实在不是什么美好的体验，充血胀大的肉棒挤压他的口腔，让他有种干呕的冲动，他已经吞得足够深了，但还是有一小截露在外面，他的父亲有着该死的傲人的尺寸，对此康纳之前就已经有过充分体验。

年轻人的嘴里又湿又热，柔软的口腔包裹住下面，海尔森几乎快要被年轻人不自知的吮吸小动作给逼疯了，他现在只想摁住康纳的脑袋干他的嘴，但他的动作只执行了一半，手指深入年轻人的发里，他的脑海里始终有一根弦，在提醒他这样做是不对的。

康纳仿佛受到了某种鼓励，他开始后退，嘴唇仍然没有离开那根布满青筋的滚烫肉棒，灵活的舌头无师自通地扫过最敏感的顶端，他满意地发现了父亲的微微颤栗与越来越深重的呼吸。

他模拟交合的动作，缓慢吞吐，犬牙偶尔蹭过柱身，上面他用身体记住的纹路又一次用别的来记忆。熟悉了嘴里东西的形状，康纳加快了吞吐的速度，而扣在他脑袋上的手突然用上了不小力气，康纳这一次吞进得实在太多，挤压在咽部的顶端让他流着眼泪干呕。

他克制不住自己的呜咽，压下那股反胃感，卖力地吞吐父亲的老二，感受到嘴里东西的异动时康纳本能地想要退开，但被海尔森那只手阻止了，年轻人不得不张大了酸痛的嘴，包住那股充满腥味的粘稠液体，他没有选择，只能艰难地咽下，海尔森才松手放开他。

除了高潮时的惊呼，海尔森自始至终保持着沉默，他安静地看着鹰眼下浑身镀上一层金光的康纳缓缓褪下了他自己的裤子，往前跪在他的身体两侧。

剩余的那点精液康纳把它们全都涂抹在柱身上，这也许效果不会太好，但也没别的办法。康纳擦干净嘴角留下的痕迹，扶着父亲有些抬头迹象的阴茎坐下。

受过伤的后面已经完全痊愈了，甚至能比以前更好地接纳海尔森的尺寸，但他不在乎这个，康纳在心里描摹出父亲的形状，虽然看不到，但他也想象得出海尔森此刻被欲望点燃的表情。

他的腿跨在海尔森的身侧，手扶上父亲的腹部，避开了曾经困扰海尔森的旧伤，保持良好身材的大团长也有一身美好的肌肉，手下触感紧实。

他一开始的节奏就很快，快到耳边只剩下撞击的啪啪声响和两人交织在一起的急促呼吸声。可怜的破旧木床被撞得吱呀惨叫，仿佛快要倒塌般发出绝望的声响。

海尔森被那股热情而悲伤的情绪感染了，他的儿子正在全身心地挽留他，炙热紧致的内里代替了所有言语，快感卷席过指尖，海尔森不能抑制住自己，起身揽过年轻人的脑袋，尽可能用亲吻抚摸的方式温柔而深情地安抚这个不安的孩子。

康纳的眼角不知什么时候又溢出了眼泪，他没有停下起伏的动作，一边向他的父亲寻求着安慰，与海尔森的唇舌纠缠在一起。他熟悉自己的身体，也熟悉怎样才能让两人一同攀上欲望的高峰，所以他也就这么做了，一次又一次让身体里的东西狠狠操进最敏感的那一点。

“啊啊……哈啊……”

冲顶的快感最终让康纳失去了对身体的掌握力，他伏在父亲的身上，放纵自己沉浸在高潮余韵中。而海尔森在他体内弹动几下也交代了，那股熟悉的饱胀感让康纳羞耻地感到满足，他甚至想要恳求父亲不要出来。

而海尔森仿佛了解他在想什么，一向爱干净的他也没有催促康纳起身，手轻轻环抱住身上的人，勉强维持一个拥抱的动作。

但这一次，康纳推开了海尔森的手臂，沉默地从男人身上起身，那些稀薄的液体顺着他的股沟流下，穴口遇冷皱缩在一起。

他简单擦拭了自己的后面，就重新穿上衣服，拉下兜帽。

“你说得对，我们应该分开一段时间。”康纳推开了窗户，翻身而出，“再见了，父亲。”

“等等，康纳！噢该死——”

等到海尔森急急忙忙套上被康纳扔到角落里的衣服出去，他已经找不见年轻人的身影了，就像那时一样，鹰眼里没有任何金色的目标。

但这一次海尔森知道自己搞砸了。


	7. 番外

黄底黑斑的大猫在草地上伸直四肢侧躺下，阳光烤得暖洋洋的，偶尔抬起慵懒的眼睛朝旁边的白屋子瞥去一眼。

手里崭新的羽毛笔被投回了墨瓶中，海尔森郁闷地看向窗外。康纳限制了他的自由，还让薇娜丽监督，通人性的大猫也尽职尽责地每当海尔森有一点离开的意思，就亮出利爪，更糟糕的是，任何细微的响动都逃不开这只美洲豹的耳朵，海尔森曾引以为豪的刺客的技巧显得毫无用处。

第一天来到这里，康纳就给他收拾出了一间勉强称得上书房的房间，摆好纸笔，而且还是海尔森往常惯用的款式。康纳的细心程度与他那粗犷外表截然相反，但海尔森不明白为什么康纳似乎想极力隔绝他与外界，而且总是对关键提问避而不答。

所有的疑问在第三天解开了。

康纳手里抱着纸袋，一回来就神色反常地把自己关进了房间里。海尔森停在门板上方的手最终没有落下去，自从回到了这边，康纳的世界，他们之间就竖起了无形的隔阂，海尔森知道年轻人瞒着自己一些东西，但他对此束手无策。

门毫无预兆地打开了。海尔森看到了一个眼睛红红的好像才哭过的康纳，他深呼吸一口气，把手里一本眼熟的深色皮包起来的本子交予到了海尔森手上。

“你想了解的一切都在上面了。”

那是他的日记本，准确说，这个世界的他。

前面的三十多年与他记忆里的分毫不差，但在救回珍妮后，好大一部分的日记缺失，整整十多年什么痕迹都没有留下，除了书页内侧整齐的切割痕迹。

再往后的日记就是康纳所说的一切了，海尔森熟悉他自己的笔迹，也能字里读出那时自己的感情。这个他不仅认出了康纳，而且为了救康纳还背叛了教团，任由小刺客一个一个拔除了自己的根基，他们之间也曾有过短暂的合作，但以康纳的愤怒而告终。最后一篇日记与其说是日记，不如说是绝望的遗书。

即使不用向康纳询问，海尔森也能猜到接下来发生了什么，提前预知了自己原本人生轨迹的感觉很奇怪，那些没有经历过的对他而言更像一个发生在别人身上的悲剧故事，但他不能抑制住情感共鸣，隔着纸张扑面而来的死亡气息让他几乎窒息。

“我不会限制你的自由了。如果你因此恨我，我能理解，但我绝不会让你对我的兄弟会下手。”

他现在也能完全理解康纳那时的话了，自己奋斗了大半生的事业毁于一旦，甚至连性命也交了出去，海尔森有充足的理由憎恨他的儿子。

 

康纳的那半只袖剑还在海尔森手上，当他把刀刃展示在年轻人面前时，康纳的表情一下沉了下去。

“这就是你的选择吗，父亲？又一次与我为敌？”

海尔森手指微卷，刀刃瞬间缩了回去，他慢慢解开固定的暗扣，取下袖剑。

“不，我只是来把它还给你。”

海尔森有充足的理由憎恨他的儿子，但他没有。

无论是他，还是那个已经死去了的海尔森，都无法将恨这种感情准确定义在康纳身上，他不仅是血缘相系的亲人，更是曾经藏在海尔森心底的想要成为的模样。

“希望我们以后的合作愉快，刺客导师。”

康纳愣了好一会儿才消化过来父亲的意思，他呆在原地，渐渐露出一个疲惫的但十分开心的笑容。

 

那一点微不足道的隔阂在双方热情的努力下彻底消逝了。

海尔森又一次拥有了这个年轻人，他们在康纳的床上做爱。冷硬的床板虽然不尽人意，但年轻人热情激烈的回应弥补了所有。

他们不顾一切地彼此拥吻，就像花上了所有力气一样，互相啃咬对方的唇瓣，海尔森被年轻人嘴里那对犬牙咬得发疼，但嘴里弥漫开的血腥味不全来自于自己，康纳一定也被咬疼了，但比起疼痛他们更加贪恋从对方口中汲取的一切。

这一次海尔森自己也没有立场调笑康纳不会换气了，因为吻得太过用力，他们两人的脸都红扑扑的，嘴唇覆上一层浅红反光的液体。

当问起润滑液时，康纳的脸更红了，他支支吾吾地从床头枕头下掏出了海尔森需要的东西。

但脸红归脸红，康纳对自己的需求也毫不遮掩，他拧开瓶子，倒了一些在手上抹匀，然后伸手去够自己后面。一个指头的进入都很勉强，康纳不得不跪坐在床上，蜷缩脊背，闭上眼非常认真努力地开拓自己。

但在海尔森看来就是另外一番风景了，他几乎想也没想就从康纳手里夺走了润滑液，同样地抹在自己手上，然后抓握着年轻人的手，两根属于不同人的手指深入了内里。

“放轻松，康纳。”

那股令人着迷的口音仍然拥有奇异的魔力，康纳哼哼两声，过于兴奋而紧绷起来的身体渐渐被父亲温柔的亲吻而得到安抚，他清晰感受到进入身体的的手指已经加到了第三根，海尔森把他的又一个指头推挤了进去。

里面又紧又热，软肉吸附着指腹，他的身体是如此诚实，一想到父亲之前每一次进入时自己的格外坦诚，像一匹饥渴的母马等待交配一样，康纳就感到一阵要命的羞耻卷袭过指尖。

在他分神的当头，海尔森已经难耐地抽出了所有手指，换上康纳熟悉的老二，伞状顶端撞上穴口时康纳才如梦初醒地回过神来，他不自觉地伸手抱住了父亲。

海尔森回以一个令人安心的拥抱，但他的下面准确而毫无迟疑地往里推进，康纳的腿已经抖得失了力气，虚虚地挂在身体两侧。

等到海尔森完完全全把自己埋入最深处，他揽过康纳的后颈，轻轻一用力就把年轻人按倒在了床上，把那两条修长有力的腿折叠在胸前，让康纳自己揽住腿弯，而他托起年轻人形状姣好的臀部就毫不留情地抽插起来。

他的儿子，康纳，有了这一层特殊的关系，让性爱变得刺激又有一些罪恶感，他着迷地看着体内流着两种血液的年轻人在自己身下承欢的模样，深色肌肤被情欲沾染，眼神涣散，嘴里吟着不连续的呻吟。

每当海尔森加快了节奏，他就能从康纳身上收获到更多，年轻人湿漉漉的眼睛，透红的面颊，剧烈起伏的胸口，海尔森不得不分心到康纳发育良好的胸膛上，他也坏心眼地用手捏了捏。

康纳不满地惊叫着打开了他的手，然后又后知后觉地解释道：“啊……哈……那样很疼，父……父亲。”

海尔森表达了他的歉意，当然是用嘴的方式，他放慢了抽插的速度，转而用灵活的舌头舔吮过年轻人深色的乳头，边缘一圈乳晕全留下了湿漉漉的水痕，但还不够，海尔森托住他肖想多时的饱满胸肌，它的手感仍然一流，十指在上面掐出浅红的印子。

康纳早就满脸通红地捂上了自己的眼睛，但现在的速度和父亲的揉弄太舒服了，他除了叫出声没有别的能做，任由情欲冲刷过大脑，湛蓝的海水涌上沙滩，裹挟着泥沙沉入海底。

康纳低声尖叫着，射了海尔森腹部一片白浊液体，但父亲没有计较，他温柔地给了康纳一个吻，在年轻人毫无反抗之力的时候毫无预兆地加快了节奏，欺负里面他最熟悉的能让康纳脸色大变的那一点。

果然呻吟瞬间变成了小狗似的呜咽，但海尔森也不能坚持太久，被操开的内里顺滑而湿热，只有圣人才能在这样的刺激下把持住，而海尔森显然不是，他放纵了自己对于康纳的所有欲望。

他低头拽开年轻人遮挡的手臂，狠狠吻住那双唇，他的下身也一个挺进全部释放了出来，滚烫的液体灌满了肠道，康纳环抱住他的脖颈，脚缠上腰肢，全盘接受了所有。

他的傻孩子，他的康纳，等待父爱一定太久了，虽然他给予的比起父爱是更自私的难以启齿的爱，但康纳坦诚地甚至于温顺地接受了所有，海尔森知道自己死后也许会下地狱的，但康纳不会，他的真诚与善良，没有哪个天使会舍得抛弃他。

海尔森在高潮的余韵中搂紧了自己的儿子，难得的想逃避现实一会儿，但康纳在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，说起了一些别的事情。

“……我在接触先行者之盒的时候，看到了你的世界的未来。”

奇怪的纯白色空间，碎片化的景象围绕他旋转。康纳集中注意力，他见到了一些奇怪的画面，他看到了母亲活跃在易洛魁联盟的身影，高高瘦瘦的大人艾利克领着一支刺客小队攻击一队英国士兵，还有权杖上的金色苹果，王座上的华盛顿。

金苹果亮起的光亮吞没了所有碎片，康纳被那股刺眼的光芒刺痛了眼睛，等他再睁眼时，他见到了与自己隔着一面镜子似的自己，但他带着狼头帽，上身裸露，项间带着象征勇士的装饰，那双眼睛里和自己同样坚毅的眼神。

他将再次守护自由。

这是康纳回到现实前的最后一个念头。

 

二  
海尔森又一次翻开了那本老旧的日记，他年轻时一时兴起学过一些加密手段，而他也把一些应用在了自己的日记里。

他翻到了开始记录关于康纳的部分，果然有一些隐藏的东西在里面。但这些隐藏的东西……海尔森看得心惊不已。

  
 _就是在这里，我第一次听说了关于那个男孩的事。_  
印第安血统的男孩？我想我可能认识他。  
  
 _他们整齐划一地点了点头，但开口说话的是查尔斯。“本杰明在玛莎葡萄园岛遇到他的时候，他看起来只是个普通的小孩。而在倾茶的时候，他看起来就一点也不普通了。他穿着袍子，海尔森。”查尔斯说。_  
 _“袍子？”_  
 _“刺客的袍子。”_  
天啊，我几乎可以确定是那个男孩了。但自从……那一天的事情过后，所有人都忘记了，只有我记得那个刺客袍出现在我面前的男孩。  
  
 _我立刻就明白了。他有他母亲的眼睛，同样乌黑的头发，下巴上带着骄傲。他像极了他母亲。毫无疑问，他是我儿子。_  
他就是康纳，但他看上去不认识我，而且他对圣殿骑士充满了仇恨，这真是多亏了李。  
  
 _他看上去就和我感觉到的一样，我几乎要嫉妒他能自由地表达他的感受。而我，我不得不把内心的混乱隐藏起来。这是怎样的一种混乱啊: 我救了我儿子的命，但却严重破坏了骑士团的工作一一破坏了我自己下令的行动。我是个叛徒。我背叛了自己人。_  
我也没法告诉任何人这样天方夜谭的一件事情，我的儿子，康纳，曾经和我相爱，但又突然从我的生活中消失，彻彻底底的消失。  
  
 _“可是你从小到大一直都相信这桩暴行是我是你亲生父亲——的责任。我跟这件事没有任何关系。”_  
 _“也许你说的是真的。也许不是。我又怎么知道呢？”_  
至少在这一点上我还是更喜欢之前的康纳，虽然他们同样坚毅勇敢，真诚善良，但这个孩子始终存在一种近乎执拗的固执，对于我还有圣殿事业的固执偏见，不知道是叛逆期还是别的什么。  
  
 _“我警告你们两个，”康纳咆哮道：“敢跟着我或者妨碍我的话，我就宰了你们。”_  
 _然后他走了。_  
我搞砸了，看起来是这样。挫败之余，我总是无法克制地想起他们生气的样子真的几乎一模一样。  
  
 _炮击开始的时候，我开始祈祷查尔斯已经成功逃脱，同时我突然意识到，这可能是我的最后一篇日记了：这些话都将是我的遗言。我希望康纳，我的亲生儿子，能够读一读这本日记，或许，等他了解了我人生旅途中的点滴之后，能够理解我，也许甚至还能原谅我。我的人生道路上铺满了谎言，背叛铸就了我多疑的性格。但我的父亲从未对我撒谎，借着这本日记，我也延续了这个传统。_  
 _我已经奉上真相，康纳，一切随你处置。_  
我窥探到了世界的不为人知的另一面，但我不能告诉康纳，所以我裁掉了那些会暴露“过去”的部分，是的，过去。这一部分只有我能看见，所以……那个突然闯进我生活中的康纳来自未来，比我活着的时候更远的未来，也许是因为我没能找到的伊甸神器？但我没有时间去求证了，无论对我还是对他来说，结局已经到了。  
  
海尔森合上了日记本，乘载着那些破译下来文字的白纸被扔进了火堆之中，这确实是只有他能知道的秘密，仿佛一种无声的默契，无论哪一个他都不打算告诉康纳。

这都是过去了，现在的他和康纳会有一个不一样的未来，一个真正的刺客与圣殿骑士合作的和平未来。

等康纳再晚些时候回来，就把袖剑还给他吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体划线处摘自遗弃。


End file.
